Displaced
by Chapsticks
Summary: The Doctor and Rose travel to the year 2010. They set off in Kansas Witchita, where people have made a habit of going missing without a trace. Castiel, though wary of the duo at first, decides to allow them to assist Team Free Will's hunt in stopping the disappearances. It's a good thing too, after all, with the Doctor around, it could be anything in time and space.
1. Chapter 1

The light of the TARDIS glows as the Doctor and Rose gleefully laugh, reminiscing about their most previous adventure. Said adventure included discovering the lost city of Atlantis, as well as discovering why the place should stay lost.

With a smooth flow, The Doctor, who had been piloting the TARDIS, lands the ship in a sparkling, new place yet to be explored, Wichita Kansas. The year is 2010, not far from Rose's own time. Without a second thought, the two bounce through the TARDIS doors, arm in arm, to feel the sunlight hitting their faces.

The landing of the Tardis is meant to go unnoticed, to avoid drawing suspicion, of course. To avoid being seen, The Doctor will, more often than not, park in an alley. Also, The Doctor, equipped with software designed to sense the presence of any nearby humans, whom he would like to avoid.

However, in the near distance, a scruffy looking man wearing a beige trench coat was intently watching over them. When the Doctor and Rose set off for whatever they came to find, the man began following them, out of suspicion, but also a gentle curiosity.

The man watching the duo from afar was no mere man, for he was an angel, the angel known as Castiel, or Cas to those who know him best. Castiel may have been an angle by nature, but his heart didn't lay with the angels as it once did. These days, he spent most of his time devoted to helping the humans, some humans more than others.

The Doctor, who was quite good at knowing if he was actively being followed, caught wind of the angle following behind. He gestured for Rose to step aside with him, behind a building, to where the two would be unseen by the angel. Rose followed in The Doctor's footsteps, nodding, all the while being unaware of the angel's presence.

The angle was able to follow for roughly twenty feet, which was when he lost sight of the targets. He looked around, confused, wondering if they could have somehow dematerialized just as they materialized, seemingly with the aid of a little, blue box.

Suddenly, he felt hands pulling him to the side, and he was then facing the strange couple. Castiel's face remained frozen, with almost no emotion, seemingly waiting for all Hell to break loose again.

Quickly, The Doctor questions, "Who are you, and why are you following us? I know you're not human," Castiel looks almost hurt before the Doctor adds, "that's all right, neither am I."

Castiel, slightly confused, and also concerned that these individuals might be the culprits of the recent, strange occurrences, toughens his face. Then with the voice of a trumpet, asks, "I'm the man who's been looking for anything strange, and you two seem to fit the description."

Perhaps the two were demons or tricksters or gods. Castiel wasn't sure, as he'd never seen any creature that would travel in such a strange machine. Being as old as Castiel, it's odd coming into contact with something you are unaware of being in existence. That leads to Castiel pulling out his angle blade, making himself ready to strike if need be.

Rose flinches as she sights the blade, and in response, grabs onto the Doctor's arm. The Doctor glances at the dagger and pulls out a device of his own: a sonic screwdriver.

The Doctor points the alien device at Castiel, scanning him and his blade. He looks at the device as if he's gaining information, but as the device has nothing for him to read off of, Castiel's confusion only grows.

After a few seconds, the Doctor has read the calculations from the sonic and is visibly confused as he proclaimed, "Just as I suspected...not human...not entirely...something non-human entrapped into a human body...a vessel, but what for, what are you?"

Castiel felt like the two already knew too much about him. As such, he replied, "I'm Castiel, I'm an angel of the Lord, and I believe you two may be the cause of some strange occurrences, so I'm going to have to ask you two to explain who, and what you are." The angel would have been much less frightening had Castiel not slightly gripped his blade just a little tighter.

"Stange occurrences, how do you mean?" the Doctor asked puzzledly.

"Strange occurrences," replied the angle, fully aware that the man was not lying about his ignorance of the matter.

The Doctor sensing Castiel's hesitation pulled out a wallet, revealing a blank piece of paper, though, to Castiel, it appeared as a badge for the FBI.

"You're FBI?"

"Yeah, let's go with that," the Doctor quipped, with Rose grinning at his said he added, "She's in training, don't mind her."

Castiel nodded, remembering when he too was 'training' for the FBI.

"Well, what are we waiting for, Christmas? Allons-y!"


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel reasoned that it would be wise to convene with his newfound allies in a safe, quiet place. For Castiel, a safe, quiet place meant wherever the Winchester brothers were currently staying. As the brothers were co-investigating the case, they were at a nearby motel. So, naturally, this is where Castiel decided that he would review the case's history with the Doctor and Rose.

After walking miles to reach the motel, the trio finally arrived at the motel room door. Castiel was in the habit of letting himself in, but as he was with guests, it wasn't feasible at the moment. The three of them stood at the door awkwardly for a few moments before the Doctor jumped to the rescue with his sonic screwdriver.

Within a second, the door flung jolted open, as if by magic, which slightly rekindled Castiel's suspicion. However, he got the sense that the two were trustworthy and would be more than able to help crack the case.

Castiel could tell that the man, calling himself The Doctor was clever, albeit overly confident, but perhaps this confidence was well earned. The young girl he traveled with seemed sweet enough, though he wondered why she looked at her companion the way she did. Something about the look in her face resonated with Castiel, though he couldn't put his finger on it, so he ignored the thought.

The Doctor rushed into the room as if owned the place. Rose and Castiel followed behind him. The Doctor took his place on the neatly made bed, while Rose seated herself comfortably at the desk chair. Castiel opted to remain standing.

"What are we up against?" the Doctor was leaning forwards, eagerly awaiting an answer from Castiel.

"I don't know exactly," said the angel, "What I do know is that people have been going missing with the area for the past two weeks."

Thoughtfully, the Doctor asked, "Right, do these people, do they have anything in common? Hobbies, workplaces, anything like that?"

The angel paused for a second before saying, "Not the we've been able to fine."

"Who exactly is 'we?'" questioned The Doctor.

Before Castiel could reply, the door flung open, and in came Dean Winchester, one-half of the Winchester brothers. Dean was exhausted; he was ready to plop down on that dingy motel bed pronto; however, as he realized there were ample people in the room, he was baffled. He looked over at Castiel, who was looking away, cross-armed, not wanting to own up to something he knew that Dean would disapprove of: bringing home strays.

"What the hell, Cas? Who the hell are these people?" Dean was utterly baffled.

"They're.." Cas was interrupted by Rose, who sensed his discomfort.

"My names Rose," she announced in an almost sing-song voice, "We're here to help."

The Doctor chimed in, "I'm the Doctor."

And in a moment anticipated by The Doctor and his companion, Dean challenged, "Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor."

"Doctor of what? Are you a medical doctor, or are you one of those guys who has a doctorate in paleontology and claims to be a doctor, or?"

"Just the Doctor," the Doctor's face went stern, urging Dean not to prod him for more of an answer than what he's already gotten.

Dean, for a split second, was taken aback. Here he was, in his motel room, being talked down to by a man who just let himself in without permission. Somehow, Dean knew not to take it too personally; it was clear that this guy had a funny turn. He almost thought better of asking, "Well, what the hell are you doing here?" Almost.

"As Rose said," the Doctor quipped, "We're here to help." And with that, he flashed a cheeky smile.


End file.
